


Inimitable [Podfic]

by MidnightMew



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Each chapter is about 20 minutes long, Gen, Graduate School, M/M, Multi, Overworking, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Superheroes, Team Building, Team Dynamics, Team Red, Team as Family, Work-Life Balance, peter is 25 in this, what work-life balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMew/pseuds/MidnightMew
Summary: [Podfic]“Peter, is it supposed to be doing that?” One of his students asked him. He looked up to see the industrial-strength magnets he’d collected for this lab trying to crack through the glass between them to be reunited. The glass splintered.“Yeah, no. That’s totally fine,” he lied. Then he inconspicuously chased everyone to the corner of the lab, donned a glove, and smashed the glass so that it wouldn’t splinter and stab someone in the eye in its explosion.His students cheered.He needed a drink.(Peter gets called back to the city at the age of 25 to help mitigate the rapidly increasing crime rate. He's in way over his head, so he sets out to re-establish Team Red.)





	1. Back to the grind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inimitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906117) by [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq). 



> Updates every week or so

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906117)

[Chapter One](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QHnNuDa1Qv8ePNf2-bm3hJgaxDcXUmli/view?usp=drivesdk)

 


	2. Into The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this kept up he was gonna need more back up.  
> What he needed—no--what the city needed was a team.  
> He had one in mind.  
> But if his hunch was right, it wasn’t gonna be easy to get it together.

[Chapter Two](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12OVNp3IZOSd8RtaKKDx2juRM4MPdqoFO/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Alternate Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1knDqICeTNUP-Rw4OmeovFTQJC6tXwCSe/view?usp=drivesdk)


	3. Matryoshka Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wade, put down the gun,” he said.

[Chapter Three](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rJDTPIMV8FCxp_4hYRUAAqpDRBIGkgyE/view?usp=drivesdk) 


	4. Improvise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will Daredevil actually come?” Little Spidey asked him as they headed back to Queens. He sighed.  
> “I really hope so,” he told her honestly.  
> “What happens if he says no?” she asked.  
> That, Peter could answer.  
> “He won’t say no. He might not come, but he won’t say no.”

[Chapter Four](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i783u6Dc7l3CWHZS2jmQq_pQsU8cJOmc/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long- it's significantly longer than those before it so took a while to edit


	5. Like A Moth To A Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t like this guy,” Wade announced.

[Chapter Five ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LH50d7lNqSrXPzeJNzuhamb1YvhWcbcp/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this, I'm back at school and classes have been busy! But good news, I've found a better way to edit these which is much quicker so hopefully the gap between chapters should be shorter in the future!


	6. Silver Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wade, do you love me?” he asked.
> 
> “I’m gonna have to say no,” Wade answered.

[Chapter Six](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1D4maMmGGgMnLdYJ44KGCS6lPFhoWVJKA/view?usp=drivesdk)


	7. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed a plan.
> 
> Matt announced that he had a plan.
> 
> Matt’s plan was fucking awful, as was to be expected.

[Chapter Seven](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mHF9KIcCoZJoV1pOH-41D3ncgkkDAKWj/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, good news though, this officially marks the halfway point!


	8. Like A Bad Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, have I told you recently how amazing you are?” he opened with.  
> “What have you done?” Ned accused.  
> “I have a bad decision I need your help with.”

[Chapter Eight](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EzOqUejVHhePknAnXDRAUjg4YmABw5VP/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaps between the chapters just keep getting longer! I'm so sorry!!


	9. Nothing Like Boat Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed a priest.   
> They needed some holy water.   
> They needed a swat team or at the very least someone who knew what they were doing.   
> What they had was Dave.

[Chapter Nine ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11PsbMjWkAPMxz73a87sa5S8Ub4wqEI3g/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During editing the app I use to edit stopped working, cue a frantic search for something new to edit with. Unfortunately that means this chapter took a lot longer than usual, very sorry about that!


	10. Very Culty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “New rule,” Peter interjected, “Don’t get hurt.”  
> “Seconded,” Wade announced.  
> “Alright, team break,” Matt said.

[Chapter Ten ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RiDKoo2NFr7vSifiVa8YVqYOVIDkL4O6/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only today did I find the statistics tab on ao3, and 24 people are subscribed to this podfic! It literally made me cry, I can't believe there are people out there who actually like my stupid voice enough to want to know when new chapters come out!


	11. Trust No Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr. Murdock?” May Parker’s voice said.
> 
> Matt startled, then jerked towards Wade to verify that they were both hearing the same thing. Wade’s heartbeat was just as surprised as his own.
> 
> “May Parker,” he said, “Is everything alright?”

[Chapter Eleven ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mx3pLsmZBeStoIu_C286Qq8q2D4zDA0H/view?usp=drivesdk)


	12. Wile E. Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Got somewhere to keep them?” Matt asked.   
> Wade looked down at the guy’s face and evaluated.   
> “Mm, I don’t. But I know a couple guys who do.”

[Chapter Twelve ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17_UofNd7rShahBMoRCKF93UC_QE2TTtA/view?usp=drivesdk)


	13. get the fuck in the stairwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, so Plan B,” Wade said in the silence which followed.  
> “What’s Plan B?” Louis asked.   
> “I’ll tell in you in twenty seconds,” Wade told him, “In the meantime, get down.”

[Chapter Thirteen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1s-L-9uyuaIpm_X3vtfI2k8b7QiF6_h71/view?usp=drivesdk) 


	14. Lower Your Expectations

[Chapter Fourteen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16Nfne2cc8zmEO6Ev774UB1dUegvM8aop/view?usp=drivesdk) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Thanks for sticking with me through these wildly inconsistent uploads and a massive thank you to Deniigiq for writing such an incredible fic! Hopefully I should have a version with all the chapters on one file up soon as well :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting this chapter by chapter and then posting a complete version all on one file when I'm done- leave me feedback please!  
> 


End file.
